A whole new world
by LoneWolf243
Summary: what happens when Murtagh and Thorn  gets thrown back and forth between Alagaesia and Middle-Earth? read to find out, other characters included, please R&R, rated T but may become M later on...
1. Strange happenings

disclaimer: do you really think that i would be here if i owned either one of these books?  
>AN: please R&R and tell me if you want me to continue, it is summer so if you put in a request i will try to write it :D

Chapter 1  
>strange happenings<p>

Murtagh woke up one morning feeling very strange,  
>he opened his blurry eyes slowly, rubbing them to get rid of the blurryness.<br>he was in a completely different world, he started to panic, _Thorn? where are you?_,  
>he didn't get a reply and he could not feel Thorns mind, he saw a rogue horse from a herd a few feet away, happily grazing on the untouched grass,<br>Murtagh reached out with his mind and started to probe the horse's thoughts, he said ' eka weohnata nèiat haina ono' but it seemed to do nothing, _ancient language must not work here then, _he thought scratching the back of his head in frustration,  
>he then opted for a different method, he walked directly in front of the horse, turned to him, looked straight into his eyes and sent calming thoughts to the horse, reassuring him that he would not harm him.<br>The horse seemed to understand, letting Murtagh gently stroke his face and then his neck, the horse jumped slightly when Murtagh applied pressure to his back, but once Murtagh sent more calm thoughts to the horse Murtagh was able to climb onto the horse's back, it still wasn't a very nice ride because the horse was not broken and many times he had bucked and tried to get Murtagh off, but he managed to stay on until he found a village.  
>This village was like nothing he had ever seen before, there were small hills everywhere, but what suprised Murtagh the most, was that most of these hills were houses, with doors too small for him to fit through and even smaller windows, with neat little gardens and beautiful flowers outside.<br>He felt like he was being watched, he turned around to see a boy about the age of 16 standing before him, the boy must have been older but he was very short, and he had disgusting big, hairy feet, _not even Galbatorix has feet that hairy _he thought to himself, _i wish Thorn was here.  
><em>"Hello, my name is Frodo, whats yours?" the boy said cautiously.  
>" Hi, my name is Murtagh, where am I?"<br>" You are in the shire, haven't you heard of it before?"  
>"No I'm afraid not, am I on the other side of the Beor Mountains, by any chance because I cannot remember how i got here."<br>At that moment a man about the age of 70 came walking out of one of the hill-houses,  
>" Frodo, what did i tell you about talking to strangers? especially if he is wearing black?"<br>"You told me not to talk to strangers and especially if he is wearing black, but Bilbo you have to remember i amn't 50 anymore!"  
>this made Murtagh very confused,<em> they must be dwarves, <em>he thought, _but how can one dwarf that looks 16 be so old, i mean if he isn't 50 anymore then how old is he now? i think i just need to rest and clear my head!  
><em>"um, excuse me but is there a hotel or and inn somewhere nearby?"  
>"Yes, there is an inn right next to the Prancing Pony pub on the next street" said Frodo,<br>" Ok, thank you for your help, goodbye Frodo and Bilbo" he said with a nod to the two strange dwarves.  
>Once he had paid the inn keeper, Murtagh locked himself into his room and tried to contact Thorn, but his effort seemed fruitless, he tried to scry but for some reason it didn't work, the picture just became fuzzy. he decided to call it a night and sunk into a deep sleep once he put his head on the pillow.<br>At around three in the morning he felt himself being pulled, he opened his eyes to see The Shire but a mere speck far below him, he looked up to see an almost invsible hole that he was getting closer to until he actually passed through it, when he was on the other side of the hole he saw all of Alagaesia, he was rushing up to meet Uru'baen, he suddenly found himself in his own bed in the King's castle again, _what just happened? I am back, but now I have so many questions running through my brain, where was I? was it just a dream? if it was a dream then why did it seem so real?  
><em>he spent 2 hours thinking of every possible situation and coming up with nothing, _I'm not going to worry myself any longer with these thoughts, I need to go see Thorn and get his verdict on this, if he doesn't come up with a resolution then I will just forget about it.  
><em>And with that he set off to find Thorn.


	2. i need help

chapter two

i will help you

Just before Murtagh could reach Thorn, the King came walking out into the courtyard,

"Where were you last night, child? there was a small attack and battle and when we needed you you were gone! we only had Thorn to help and now he is injured, it's all your fault, you may be important but if this happens again it will be your head! Understood?" the King had turned red in his face and he was very angry.

"Understood, sir it will never happen again, may i please go and tend to my dragons injuries now?"  
>"as you wish" with that the King walked out of the courtyard and back into the main castle.<p>

Murtagh made his way into the healing chamber and sat next to Thorn,  
><em>i am incredibly sorry, Thorn i don't know what happened but i will explain everything to you later when you are fully healed and rested.<em> Murtagh looked down at the ground in shame, he had put his own dragon at risk.

_it is ok little one i will be better soon and yes you need to tell me what happened, i was lying next to you while you slept and you woke me up, you were being pulled out of bed by and imaginary force i tried to grab you but it was too late, then the battle began and i had to fight alone, i couldn't concentrate properly because i was thinking about you, hoping that you wern't in trouble._

Murtaghs eyes began to fill with tears as he healed Thorns wounds,  
><em> If I lost you Thorn i would not know what i would do, my life would be empty again.<br>do not fill yourslef with these thoughts, little one, i am still here and i will not be going anywhere anytime soon, so fill your mind with ease, i am ready for you to talk about what happened._

Murtagh scratched the back of his head,  
><em> are you sure? or do you need some more rest?<br>i am ready please do not leave out anything, for this seems like an interesting matter._

After Murtagh had explained what happened, Thorn spent a few minutes thinking,  
><em>It seems a very strange matter, maybe you were dreaming but then again you said everything was real and you touched a horses mind so it must be real, i have no other explanation for this so just try to forget about it and rest, but if this ever happens again i am coming with you! no matter if i have to cling onto you at all times, because i do not want you to be alone if this happens again!<em>

_ok, thank you Thorn, i seriously do not know what i would do without you. _Murtagh said with a smile as they wandered back into his room, he had a feeling that with Thorn with him he could achieve anything.__


End file.
